Coffee Boy's First Day
by Stossle
Summary: Ianto Jones' first day at Torchwod III. What does Captain Jack Harkness expect his duties to entail? Short angsty fic.


**Coffee Boy's First Day**

He almost had it. If he could just reach a little more. Ianto squeezed his body further under the gantry and stretched his arm forward. Fingertips brushed the object of his attention. He curled his finger over the lip of the offending item and pulled. It shifted. It was just enough for him to get a hold and he pulled the thing out. How on earth did a pizza box get there? Who were these people? Did they have mad pizza box parties? Play hide the pizza box?

"Mmmm-hmmm." Ianto almost banged his head on the gantry at the noise behind him. He quickly wiggled his body out and stood up.

"Oh you didn't have to do that. I was admiring the view." Captain Jack Harkness was smiling down at him from his vantage point on the stairs.

It took all of Ianto's control not to start like a mouse at the flirtation. He forced lightness into his voice. "I didn't know that was part of the job description, sir."

That was probably the wrong reaction. Another light-bulb grin and Jack was down the stairs and well within his personal space. "We haven't really defined you duties yet, have we Ianto."

Ianto felt his heart pounding in his chest and he would have of stepped back if the gantry wasn't right behind him. He could smell Jack. What had he said? Fifty-first century pheromones. What did that mean? What ever it meant those pheromones were sending little jolts straight to his groin. It was madness, he had Lisa, Jack was a man. It didn't matter. Ianto just wanted to pull that chiselled jaw to him and kiss those soft lips. The thought shocked him. He wasn't gay. He had never even thought about a man in that way. But there was something about Jack. He realised he should have said something, some light response, but his voice had died in his throat. Breathing was difficult enough.

Jack was looking directly into his eyes. Did Jack know what he was thinking? Could he sense his desire. Ianto hoped not. He tried to look away but Jack's hand shot out and grasped his chin forcing him to look back up into those blue eyes. "This is not one of your duties, but it could be a perk." Ianto was confused, he thought about the pizza box, what was Jack talking about? Then Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's and he knew.

If the smell of Jack was a firecracker, then the taste of him was an atom bomb. Ianto's senses were reeling. The warmth of Jack's body pressed against his, the wet heat of his mouth, the soft strength of his tongue. Ianto was immobilised, his only action to open his mouth slightly to allow Jack entry. Jack was doing all the work. He felt a hand on his hip and he stiffened. What was he doing? What was he allowing?

Jack must have felt his reluctance and pulled back leaving only his hand on Ianto's body. Blue eyes looked at him calculatingly. Jack must see the desire in his eyes, see the red heat rising up his face, feel his growing erection. Yet no response. If Jack was confused it was nothing to the turmoil within Ianto. The brief touch, the brief kiss, it was enough to leave him shaking.

It wasn't just the sexual reaction. It had been so long since anyone had really touched Ianto. Not since his father's funeral in the wake of the battle in Canary Warf. A Cyberman in every home. There had to be some casualties. Why did it have to be his Dad? Hadn't he lost enough already.

More than the kiss, more than the potential sex, Ianto just wanted Jack to put those strong arms around him and hold him tight.

There was something about Jack that reminded him of his Dad. The way he commanded his team effortlessly. Everyone knew their role, a military operation. But it wasn't just the command and discipline. It was the way it felt like the sun was sending a beam directly to him when he was the focus of Jack's attention. It was like that with his Dad, he might have railed against the authority, but his father's charm always brought him back. There was nothing to draw him back to his family now. All he had was Lisa, Lisa who only woke to cry in pain. Canary Warf had taken everything from him and he just wanted something to fill the gap.

"It was bad, wasn't it?" Jack's words were like a balm. Someone acknowledging his pain. He didn't think it would be Jack. Ianto felt burning in his eyes and wetness on his cheek and realised he was crying. He couldn't do this. He definitely couldn't do this with Jack. But he was given no choice. Jack put his arms around him and drew Ianto's head to his firm shoulder. Ianto tried to suppress the shudder that rippled through his body. He might cry but he wasn't going to sob. Even without the release, Jack's embrace was like a healing poultice. Golden light enveloping his body. He felt a small amount of pain ease from him. Enough to hold firm. Enough to go home and tend to Lisa. He couldn't stay were he was, in his boss's arms. He moved back, embarrassed. Jack thumbed a tear from Ianto's eye. "I understand. I saw the aftermath. I lost someone there too."

Oh Jack Harkness, Ianto thought, you might understand some, but you don't understand all. You don't understand what I'm planning to do. Affection from the man he was going to betray was not what he needed. Ianto pulled away. "Tomorrow then sir?"

Jack's enigmatic gaze never lowered. "Tomorrow."

It wasn't until Ianto was in his car that he allowed the sobs to rip through his body.


End file.
